


Кто кого

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Ratings: G, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто никого, в шахматы играли!<br/>Предупреждения: юст, *YL!, по мотивам известного анекдота)<br/>Примечание: Написано в подарок для  Himery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто кого

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himery/gifts).



  
– Конь эф шесть, шах. – Савада улыбается не как обычно, мягко и доброжелательно, а быстро, хищно и азартно. Сквало выводит короля из-под удара, чуть ли не на ощупь передвигая его на соседнюю клетку. Он вообще почти не глядит на доску. Савада интереснее.  
Савада уже давно не щенок, но почему-то лишь сегодня Сквало тянет приглядеться к нему как к мужчине. Если подумать, можно предположить, почему. Поражение должно смываться победой, иначе оно так и висит на тебе позорным клеймом. А Савада в тот единственный раз, когда они схлестнулись прямо, продул вмиг. Пусть он был тогда всего лишь сопляком в трусах – он не закрыл то поражение. Победил многих, но не Сквало.  
Кажется, сейчас он возьмет реванш.  
Ладья передвигается на две клетки вниз, отрезая королю отступление, а Сквало смотрит на руку Савады. Запястье по-прежнему тонкое, но хрупкости не осталось и в помине. У него сильные руки. Меч не удержит, ну так он и не мечник.  
Сквало тянет время, делая вид, что обдумывает ситуацию. На самом деле думать не о чем – мат через два хода гарантирован. На самом деле он скользит по Саваде тем незаметным со стороны взглядом, которым привык оценивать противников и оружие.  
Савада заточен не под долгий бой, а для быстрой и жестокой схватки. Он кажется худым, но это лишь способ ввести противника в заблуждение. Мышцы выделяются под кожей, не спрятанные слоем ленивого жирка. Сила не бросается в глаза, но готова прорваться наружу в любой миг. Единственное, что выдает ее сразу – очень спокойный, уверенный взгляд.  
Сквало вздрагивает, когда понимает – этот взгляд следует за его собственным, как приклеенный. То ли Савада разгадал его маневр, то ли сам занят тем же, но открыто и нагло. Дурацкая игра в гляделки, от которой частит пульс и по коже разливается горячая щекотка. Так со Сквало еще не играли.  
Он передвигает пешку, закрываясь, и Савада тут же снимает ее с доски.  
– Ну?  
В его глазах отблески пламени. Не яростного, как у Занзаса, за таким Сквало не пошел бы в бой, ну так он и не Савадин хранитель. Но оно жаркое и сильное, оно тоже тянет и завораживает. По-другому, но чертовски…  
Пришедшая мысль настолько дика, что Сквало даже не додумывает. Переворачивает доску, резные фигурки со стуком сыплются на паркет.  
– Что тянуть, мат.  
– Не твоя игра? – Савада дает возможность сохранить лицо, но это для слабаков. Гордости Сквало не нужны пути для красивого отступления.  
– Спроси у наших, часто ли я проигрываю, – скалится он.  
– Тогда реванш? – предлагает Савада. Смотрит на часы и с сожалением уточняет: – Завтра?  
Сквало берет со стола новую коробочку – за ней и приезжал, и сам не понял, как очутился за шахматной доской. Кивает:  
– Завтра.  
Гонит по пустым ночным улицам, а кожа все еще горит, как будто чувствуя взгляд Савады. И пульс частит: «Реванш-завтра-реванш».  
Как будто не шахматы пообещали, а бой с очередным великим и непобедимым мастером. Но в шахматы он все же хоть иногда проигрывает.  
– Долго, – встречает его Занзас.  
– В шахматы играли, – черт знает зачем объясняет Сквало.  
– И кто кого? – ржет Занзас.  
Почему-то это звучит пошло, и Сквало уже готов заорать в ответ, объяснить, куда и как далеко пойти с такими вопросами. Не успевает.  
– Лопух ты, а не акула, – припечатывает Занзас. И уходит.  
А Сквало стоит и слушает, как выстукивает в уши пульс: «Реванш-завтра-реванш». Может, и лопух. Но у него есть шанс переиграть.  



End file.
